


The Mask

by orphan_account



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Hurt Moo Snuckel, Hurt/Comfort, It’s 2am, Mafia AU, Secret Identities, blood mentions, team as a family, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23663170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It’s an unsaid rule between each group that, under no circumstances, is anyone allowed to remove a partners, or opponents, mask in any public setting.Failure to abide by this rule will result in dire consequence.
Relationships: Moo Snuckel & IAmWildCat
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	The Mask

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, it’s 3.00 rn as I’m writing this and...I’m sorry for all spelling mistakes...I hope you enjoy this, tho.  
> Kinda ready to write stuff, again.
> 
> :)

It’s an unsaid law within the small circle of criminal minds that unmasking a partner, or enemy, is forbidden within the public eye. Be it accidental, or not, the punishment is one thing lesser ranked criminals stay away from as the persons of the past who have broken the unsaid law have never come back- from where ever they went- to tell the tale.

Some theories that each leader of all the groups gather to decide how the ‘traitor’; as they believe all other criminals are that break the rule to be; shall be punished.  
They whisper in each other’s ears when no one is listening and then go on to share the details with other members of other cliques to create a web of anxiety and fear that’s looms over their heads.

None of the leaders punish their members for speaking of it, no. They encourage it. 

Physical punishment is only meant for the ‘major crimes’. Having rumors of all these atrocious and horrible things their members think they have done creates a mental punishment. One that will keep them all in line without the top ranks having to ever lift a finger.

But, as the stress of all rumors died down, the ‘mental punishment’ stopped effecting certain persons. They’ve heard so many stories about so many people who have been punished, but have given no proof, that the threats are now just empty promises.  
Simply hysteria started, and spread, by weaker members that still believe all groups to be ‘at peace’. Ignorant people disciplined into following every order given without questioning ‘why?’

It made people cocky.

In pubic, when groups would terrorize each other with surprise attacks, knocking the butt of a gun to someone else’s mask started to become common. People would freeze at the sound of cracked plaster- not knowing what to do- scared that someone they knew would be sent off. But, when no leaders made a move to stop them, all become enraged and would begin to try and crack other opponents masks without ‘officially’ unmasking them.

But that was as far as anyone was willing to go.  
The threat of being taken away still lingered in the backs of their minds. No one was stupid enough to use their energy at breaking a simple mask. They had more important things to do with their anger, and taking your mind off a task was considered sloppy. An adjective all leaders hated.

Though, in the moment, it’s easy to get caught up. To let go.  
And, because of this, some things happen that no one thought would of ever happened again.

Someone is unmasked.

——

What seemed like a handful of hours happened within a matter of seconds.

He had been occupied with covering his own back that, in the blink of an eye, Moo failed to notice the enemy sneaking up behind him.  
A rookie mistake.

His gun shots covered the sound of approaching foot prints, and reloading was the perfect opportunity for someone to strike. 

And did they strike.

It was too late for Moo to block the blow before a black blur struck him right between the eyes. A sharp ‘thump’ cracked at his skull, and the impending sound of his mask splitting in two immediately followed after.

Moo instinctively curled in on himself, hands covering his throbbing face, as he pushed away from the attacker. Knocking them hard once in the knees while rolling by.

Once up against a supporting wall, Moo’s first thought was to retrieve the knife from his pocket. A simple, but deadly, weapon made for close a combat situation. 

He got as far as gripping the jolt of it before the cool winds of LA brushed against his bare skin.

His mask-less face.

Moo froze from his squat position. One hand still covered the throbbing, now bleeding, spot on his head, but it was definitely not enough cover.  
And his attacker knew that, too.

Breathing starting to pick up, the much taller man squeezed the gun tightly against his chest. A mummle of prayers vibrating their own plastic mask.

Moo let go of his knife, hand outstretched to show he meant no harm, and shakily stood up.  
The attacker shifted and Moo fully pressed his back against the wall. Terrified brown eyes staring back into the emotionless pit of the other man’s sheep mask. 

He looked down, noticing the attackers gun was now pointed directly at his belly, and swallowed.

Everyone knew what would happen if they both walked away alive. One would be alive, and the other would disappear...never to be seen again.

The man clicked his gun. Breathing heavily beneath the atmosphere between them.

Moo took a deep breath and held out his other hand, fully uncovering his face, and showed his surrender. Face twitching in annoyance as a trickle of blood ran down from his forehead to his lips. Staining them a bright red.

“ You don’t have to do this..” Moo whispered, licking his bloody lips with a breath. “ I won’t tell anyone, promise. I’ll say I fell...they...they’ll believe it. Please..” Moo took a step away from the other man, trying to escape without turning his back, but froze instantly at the man’s harsh jerk of the gun to his chest.

Moo’s comm cracked in his ear with a familiar voice, telling them all that the right was over, but he could do nothing to warn them about his situation.  
The unfortunate price of cracking the comm buttons when jumping from a moving car. And forgetting to fix it.

The man tilted his head at the crackling sound, and Moo’s stomach did a full back flip as each member began to check in with their leader.  
Ticking off name after name until...only he was left.

Sweat dripped from the ridge of his eye brow into an open cut above his eye lid.  
Moo twitched his fingers, eager to wipe it away, but the man stalked forward and tightly pressed the gun to his chest. Silently glaring at his unmasked face with a mix of fear and anger.

The comm crackled in his ear, something about sending someone over to retrieve him, and it made Moo’s heart speed up.  
No one, other than his leader, has ever seen his full face. Too scared by the toxic masculine men surrounding him, Moo decided his personal life was meant to be left in the dark.  
But that was not his main priority at the moment.

A dangerous man was willing to kill him to save his hide...meaning he’d probably kill someone else, if he needed to..

Moo couldn’t let that happen.

“ Please...let me go.” Moo lets tears spring to his eyes as the man’s gun digs deeper I to his chest. 

“ Please...” A slight waiver cracks his plea. Moo clenches his jaw to hold back a sob, biting his lip. He turns his head away from the sheep mask wearing man, bloody cheek firmly pressed up against the brick wall, and clenches both fits by his ears. Waiting.

Echoing footsteps slowly begin to grow louder as two distinct voices calling his name bounce around the alley they’re in. 

The clink of guns against their hips a threat to both Moo and the man keeping him against the wall.

He bites his lip “ Please, just run. They won’t catch you, I promise. We, you, don’t have to do this. We-“

Two figures round the corner, sprinting, right as the masked sheep man drags his gun down Moo’s chest and implants two- three- bullets into the skin of his hip.

Someone angrily yells, and that’s what ultimately scares the man off. 

Moo watches the cowardly man run away in shock. His already bloody hands grip at his hip as he falls back against the wall and falls down to the ground. Gaping like  
a fish. 

A figure in a cat mask rushes past him. Arm outstretched in-front of them as they shoot down the alley.

Moo thinks he halfheartedly yells after them not to run with a loaded gun, but the loss of blood slowly began to cloud his memory and all sharp lines of the brick wall across from him merged into a mess of different browns and reds.

That was not a good sign.

The second figure reaches him seconds after the first, a bright pink pig mask on their face, and immediately applies pressure to the three wounds on his hip. Frantically speaking into a small black box in his ear at the same time Moo’s comm crackles with nothing but broken static.

Moo’s head starts to fill with an unknown weight, he lets his neck fall to the side, and rest his tired head on an achy shoulder. The fight to stay awake diminishing as sleep stares to become more and more pleasurable.

He closes his eyes, and a hard slap stings at his cheek. Followed by a slightly hysteric, but commanding, voice.

“ Don’t you fucking fall asleep you fucking dumbass- keep those fucking eyes open!” More light taps against his cheek encourage Moo to peak his tired eyes open, and the man in the pig mask sighs.

“ You’re gonna be okay- Calibre’s on the way with Dathi...they’ll get you fixed up...you’ll be good as new.” Wildcat turns away for a second, his hand still on Moo’s face, and then turns back with the broken egal mask in his hand.  
“ And we’ll fix this, too. Make it better, even-“ The shock of getting shot begins to fade as pain slowly starts to worm up from his hip, but the rambling of his team member relaxes Moo into a day dreaming limbo.

“ It’ll be badass. A fucking Eagle with flames, maybe? Or blood? Something cool, to match you.” Moo grunts as Wildcat applies more pressure to the bullet wounds and he receives a slight head bow in response to it.  
“ We’ll fix you up, fix your mask up, and kill that Sonofabitch that did this to you.” Wildcat let’s a short silence ring between them, then pipes back up again at the suns of distant gun shots “ Unless Basically has already gone and done it then, we an hand deliver that sonofabitch straight to his friends doorsteps. Wrapped in a big fucking pink bow!”

Moo tries to ease his friends anger with a laugh, but the intense pain leaves his vocal cords strained.

Muffled yelling comes from Wildcats own comm, making the pig mask man wince. 

“ Fucking- yeah! What?! I hear you!” Wildcat falls down from his half squat onto both his knees and listens to the others about through his comm.

Moo listens to their conversations the best he could, but every other word involuntary starts to cut off.

“ No.....itch got aw...Basical...hurry no...-“

As Wildcat’s voice begins to far more and more, Moo’s head drops to his chest. Chin bouncing deep into his collar bone.

He can’t stay awake much longer, the sleep is overcoming. A hard shake rattles his whole body, but it’s not enough.

Moo falls asleep to the image of a man in a sheep mask permanently ingrained into the back of his eyelids.

**Author's Note:**

> Ook, idk if I’ll be continuing this short as I’ve got other stuff I’m thinking on writing but, if you guys enjoy it enough, I will write a concluding short to this one :) 
> 
> Well...I hope you enjoyed this mess!! Have a good one!! 
> 
> -DM


End file.
